


nostalgia

by CopperCaravan



Series: Dragon Age Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fenera Mahariel, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperCaravan/pseuds/CopperCaravan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fill for a tumblr prompt: Mahariel/Tamlen + Nostalgia</p>
            </blockquote>





	nostalgia

She’ll do anything to close her eyes and not see dead flesh or yellowed eyes or lips curled in grief. He was so much more than that last broken man.

_You let me get away with anything. I ate all the raspberries out of your bag, then later out of your hands, then later still out of your mouth._

_You let me get away. We tramped through dead campfires and carried soot into the crafters’ tents and when I ran, you didn’t and when you got a switch across your backside, I didn’t. I never forgave you for that._

_You let me. I was last among us to earn vallaslin and you stayed with me, out in the forest, the rain heavy on the canopy above and dripping through our pitiful tent and you never helped me. When I finally took my place, it was because I’d earned it but you were there._

But she can’t see any of that when her eyes are shut—remembering just brings fear and regret. Instead she drags sticks and fingers and toes along the dusty ground and carves the lines of his vallaslin, the curve of his smile, the bump of his nose. It’s him, in pieces, but more honest than her grief.


End file.
